Things Happen for a Reason
by EliandClareForever17
Summary: 14 year old Jessie moves from New York to Las Vegas.  She makes new friends and meets Cody a guitar player thats becomes one of her best friends.  This is not FanFiction!  This is my own!  Yes thats right I am writing a BOOK!  Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving home august, 29, 2009

I am fourteen years old! Fourteen and I have no say in whether we move across the country! We, meaning my mom and I, are moving from New York to Las Vegas for her new boyfriend Chad.

It is so unfair that I have to leave my friends and practically my whole life. She said it's no big deal that I'll make new friends but she doesn't get it. I'm going to high school! Apparently she doesn't get that it's extremely hard to get in with people when you go to high school.

With my luck I'll probably end up being and outcast with maybe two friends or less. She's like oh yeah you're going to make so many new friends; maybe you'll even get a boyfriend. Well I'll describe myself.

I have long curly bleach blond hair with natural additions like strawberry blond, platinum blond, and golden blond, blue eyes, I'm a B-cup and I'm tall/skinny; 5'6 120lb. You may think I look good but I don't think so. I can be very antisocial. But maybe if I'm lucky, I'll grow some courage and I'll be social, yeah I'll try to be social.

-Saying Goodbye-

My best friends, Mandy, Tracy, Beatrice or BB, Nichole or Nikki, Sandy and Cindy were all in my driveway ready to say goodbye but first I had an announcement. I needed to tell them that I was going to come back. They were really the sisters I never had.

"I just want to tell you guys that you're my sisters. I promise I'm going to come back. I love you guys and you mean the world to me," I say starting to cry and I continued, "I swear if something happened to one you guys I would buy myself a ticket on a turbo jet and get my ass down here as fast as possible. If someone messes with you say you got a ghetto bitch as a friend and she's not afraid to come down here and defend you," I say as they all laughed at my articulate choice of words. Now I have something to say to all of you and a gift for you guys," I said as I pulled out the photo albums I had bought for them a week ago.

"I want you all to take one of these, fill them with future memories and when I come back to visit show them to me," I handed them the ones that had their name on it. Right then the cab showed up to take us to the airport. We said our goodbyes and my friend Mandy had to say something.

"I want you to remember that when one door closes another one opens. Things happen for a reason," she said. I gave her one final hug and climbed into the cab bawling.

The airplane ride went smoothly with slight turbulence. I got off the plane and got into Chad's car with my mom. We couldn't move our car with us so it was sold and it helped pay for the moving van that would be arriving in six days. Chad had taken the honor of turning in my school papers so I would be starting in the next few days. Guess he thought he needed to win more points with mommy dearest.

I swear she doesn't even pay any attention to me anymore! It's either Chad this or Chad that. I could break my leg and she probably thinks it was a sprain and waits for the worst possible time to take me to the hospital because she would be too caught up in Chad.

Maybe there will be a couple decent people at school. I've always had strait A's and outstanding in all of my classes. I was showed the school I wanted to go to right down the street and they said it wasn't in the zoning area so I will be going to Shelton Community High School.

The place we were living in wasn't that bad either. It was one of those complexes where you rent an apartment. It was a two bedroom since I was an only child but it was very quite spacey. The day after tomorrow I'm going to school so tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I was going to be getting a pedicure and full set manicure. Then we will be going to Wal-Mart to get school supplies.

Then I realized the most painful thing. I wasn't going to see any of my friends when I left that morning. I wasn't going to get any of the hello hugs that I usually got. I wasn't going to know anybody and I was going in alone. I didn't notice the tear trailing down my face until I felt wetness on my leg.

I cried. I cried for my friends. I cried for the new loneliness that I was feeling. I just cried. I fell into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow I would wake up and I was still going to be in Vegas, this should be fun.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mall days

I got up and brushed my teeth and did my hair and makeup. I never use too much makeup, just for my eyes. I had light smoky grey and light pink blended together, charcoal eyeliner and brown mascara. I was wearing a pink and black camouflage long sleeve shirt that clung to my curves perfectly with white crop jacket and black skinny jeans. I had always been a little dark but not gothic or anything like that, I love color and I just pick out what looks good on me. I had always been a tomboy type, but my mom wanted the perfect frilly type of daughter.

She finally accepted that that wasn't me about a year or two ago. I loved sports but I liked to cook and use makeup. My mom actually found something that I like to do. I loved singing. It is one of the things I enjoyed doing all of the time but I suffer from stage fright and only sing with the closest people to me and do it alone.

We were leaving soon and I got my purse. To make it short, I'm practically loaded but we all like the small town sort of life. Money is no object to us. I could buy Japan and my mom wouldn't say anything except make sure everybody is taken care of. We headed off to a super mall where I was going to get the superstar treatment because my mom felt guilty, boy aren't I lucky.

The drive to the mall was silent excluding a few comments on how people in Vegas drive like freaking maniacs. The lady that was doing the pedicure was definitely professional and the lady doing my full sets had done white tips with musical notes on them. They were awesome. I had my toe nails painted black. I didn't know why but I just like black sometimes.

I felt a little better and then we had to buy school supplies. I had completely forgotten about school. I was dreading it. I bought a twenty four pack of led pencils and like ten book covers that were mandatory, I got one five subject notebook and one three subject note book. Before we left I had gotten my hair layered and cut up to my mid section.

When we were finally done at the mall we went to McDonalds for something to eat and then went home. It was still only like six o'clock in the afternoon so I decided to walk to one of the three pools in the complex to read and listen to music. I slipped on my new bikini incase I decided to take a little dip. I got my sun glasses and iPod and left. I also loved to swim and thank the heavens the water wasn't as shallow as I thought it was going to be.

There were six people there, four guys and two girls. The pool was a good twelve feet deep and they were playing chicken. I recalled doing this with Sandy and she had red marks for weeks. I set everything up and suddenly one the girls were thrown into eleven feet by some buff sixteen year old looking guy and she couldn't get back up for a breath. My CPR lessons might actually come in handy.

Nobody seemed to know what to do but me and I dived. I brought the brunette back up and checked for breath. There wasn't one. I pumped her chest and nothing was happening. I did it again and she finally choked up the water.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much. You saved my life! How could I ever repay you," she asked breathless.

"Don't mention it, just tell dumbass over there to think before he throws somebody into deep waters," she chuckled at my words.

"I'll make sure to do that," she said still laughing. Her friend came over with the other guys. She hugged her friend and then turned to me.

"Thank you so much. I thought I lost her. Maybe if the dumbass over there listened to me when I told him she couldn't swim very well, none of this would have happened," she said glaring at a buff guy. He hung his head in shame. "Hey this is my number, if you ever need anything call me maybe we can all hang out sometime, somewhere where there isn't water," she mumbled.

"For sure, you know my mom and her boyfriend are having a cook out maybe they'll let me invite a few people," I said while taking the piece of paper with her number.

"That sounds cool. How 'bout it guys," she yelled back at her friends. They all nodded.

"Kay cool," I pulled out my phone to call my mom. She said it was alright and every thing would be done in about an hour. She said Chad invited some of his friends and it would only be fair if I had some people around that were my age. "Hey guys, she said it was alright and everything would be done in and hour. Lets all learn each others name first though," I said realizing we didn't know each others names.

The girl I saved stood up with everyone else and spoke. "Well I'm Madison but you can call me Maddie, the girl that talked to you after you saved me is Ava and she's my cousin, the guy that threw me in the deep end is Robbie," she pointed as she said their names, "the lean one is Hayden, the one next to him is Tyler and the one next to him is James but he prefers to be called JJ. What's your name," she asked out of breath once again.

I laughed slightly at her excitement and said, "I'm Jessica but call me Jess or Jessie," I said. "How old are you guys," I asked.

"Well everyone here is fourteen except Robbie. He's my big brother and he's twenty-two," she said and Robbie waved.

"I'm fourteen too. So are we all in ninth grade," I asked excluding Robbie.

"Yeah, what school do you go to," Ava asked.

"Shelton Community High School," I said coolly.

"Well then I guess we'll all see each other," she said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get some food," I yelled and we all hooked arms and walked out of the pool. I still miss New York but Vegas might not be that bad.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The cookout

We were walking to my apartment still arm in arm. It was funny when we did one of those chorus line kicking things. It was hilarious when JJ started to sing Firework by Katy Perry.

"Cause baby you're a firework," he continued, "make them go oh, oh, oh," that was the breaking point and we all burst out laughing.

"Please JJ, stop singing. I'm serious, I'm going to piss myself," Hayden said still hysterically laughing. I was crying I thought it was so funny. I think I could tell who group clown is. After we all calmed down we decided that we could eat without JJ making us choke on our food. He's going to be the death of us.

We were eating and I asked, "So do you all live in the complex?"

"Yeah, we all live in the same area too. The one right across from you is Robbie and Ava's place diagonal from that is Hayden's place. We could just give you a tour and like introduce you to some people if you're up for it," she said taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Sure why not," I said excited to go around and see the other parts of the complex. When we were all done eating we walked around for awhile and I met like four people named Audrey, Jerry, Brayden, who is Hayden's fraternal twin and Grace. They were all cool and we were all pretty much friends now. We left them and all went back to my house and Robbie was giving me a piggy back ride, he may not be the brightest one at times but he was a sweetheart. It was over all an awesome night so far.

We were all in my room just talking for a while and all that. At some point we started to play truth or dare and Madison had to run down the sidewalk screaming like a maniac. It was an amazing night and then we had to say our goodbyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said as they walked away.

I set out my clothes for tomorrow and went to the back patio. I seen my mom was there smoking a cigarette. I open the door to outside and sat down in one of the chairs. "Hey sweetie how was your night," asked my mom.

"It was awesome," I replied happily.

"That's great hunny. See I told you, you would make new friends," my mom reminded me.

"Okay you were right. Do you want a gold medal," I laughed, "I still miss my old friends," I informed her. "I can still make enemies and with my luck it won't be very long from now," I said.

"Well you aren't wrong about that but you're a nice girl and you shouldn't make enemies," she said.

"You know that if somebody messes with me I'm not going to just sit there and take it," I told her.

"I know hunny. Well it's ten-thirty. I think it time for bed don't you," she said. I nodded too her and said goodnight. I went to my room and set my alarm and got ready for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be weird. I've been here for two days and I already have friends and know a ton of people. Tomorrow I'll probably make more friends. I'm glad that I made a good first impression and have cool friends. I looked at the clock and an hour had passed, I drifted into a dreamless sleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My new bff

I got up and did my routine of getting ready; shower, hair, make up. My hair is naturally curly so I just let it fall to my sides and pinned my bangs back. I had minimal make up on and my usual attire; bleach spotted black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt with a peace sign on it that clung to my curves perfectly and strappy sandals. I looked good.

I grabbed my bag and left the house. I was walking towards the bus stop when I felt jabs I my sides. I turned to see Maddie, Ava and J.J. giggling from the scream I had let out. "Jumper cables, really," I said laughing but they only nodded. "So do fights happen here often," I asked.

"Usually," said Maddie, "Audrey got her ass kicked by this one girl and she got her nose broke. She probably deserved it too," Ava and J.J. nodded in agreement.

"So you guys don't like her," I stated.

"If you're around her enough then you'll see she's a real bitch. What you seen yesterday was a show," Ava informed me. J.J. and Ava went off to greet their other friends.

"Then there were two," I said and Maddie giggled. I seen them walk over to a few other guys and one caught my attention. He had neck length brownish looking hair and he looked about my height. He was wearing pretty much all black but he looked my type. It's funny that I have a type but have never had a boyfriend.

"Hey Maddie who's that kid Ava and J.J. are talking to," I asked.

"Which one," She said confused, "oh the one wearing like all black," she said after looking for who they were talking to and I nodded. "That's Cody Diaz. He's cool. He's bomb at guitar, he's advanced this year. Do you want me to introduce you," she asked.

"No," I said shaking my head furiously, "I'll embarrass myself."

"No you won't! Come on he's really cool," she stated tugging on my arm.

"Fine," I said giving in. She pulled me over to them.

"Hey Cody, this is my friend Jessie," said Maddie. The first thing he did was touch my hair.

"My hair is softer," what was that about?

"Well it's nice to meet you too. Is everybody I meet today going to do that," I laughed.

"No just me," he said grinning. I almost forgot about Maddie until she spoke.

"So while you two get to know each other… I'll just be over there," she said sliding to the left. Cody and I laughed.

"What an odd little woman," Cody said. I laughed.

"She's a mystery. She said that you play advanced choir," I said feeling an odd sense of courage.

"Yeah, I'll bring my amp one of these days and blow these bitches away," he said grinning wildly. I smiled, he was kind of funny. I took a short moment to look him over and discovered he wasn't that bad looking.

"So do you play anything," he asked looking interested.

"I sing. I'm in advanced choir but I don't think I'm that good," I said with a glum face.

"Can I hear you sometime," he asked.

"Maybe in your dreams, I only sing for my mom and my best friends," I announced.

"Aww, I'm not your best friend. I thought we were getting along great," he said pouting.

"Well if you're a good boy then you might get there," I said in a slightly flirty tone. The bus pulled up and everyone piled on. Of course when you have my luck you get on close to last. I looked at Maddie but she was full.

"Jessie," someone yelled. I turned to see who it was. Cody was waving me over so I walked down the walkway.

"Sit down," he said.

"How exactly do you expect me to fit," I said motioning to the two other people sitting with him. He patted his lap and I look at him like he was joking. "You're kidding me right," I asked.

"Nope, completely serious," I stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey! Sit down so I can get a move on," the bus driver yelled. I looked down at Cody and sat on his lap, blushing madly. I put my arm around his neck to position myself better. I looked down at him and noticed his eyes, which were crystal clear blue.

"What are you looking at," he asked. I was hoping he hadn't noticed. I blushed slightly.

"Your eyes, they're really blue but your hair is like brown," I said confused by the contrasting colors.

"I dyed it brown. I used to as blond as you. I'm thinking about dying it black," he said.

"You wouldn't look bad. My friend did that and when her routes came out she looked like she was going bald," I informed him. He chuckled. "What grade are you in," I asked.

"Ninth," he said.

"Me too, when we get show me your schedule," I said.

"Okay. Do you have anywhere to sit lunch," he asked hesitantly.

"No," I said hoping he would ask me to sit with him.

"Meet me by the lunch doors and we can sit together," he said grinning slightly. Cody was really cool and so far he was number one on my new friends list.


End file.
